1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a serial-signal transmission apparatus, more particularly, the serial-signal transmission apparatus which is capable of transmitting information without decreasing the data transmission speed and/or without omitting any information in the serial-signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there has been a growing demand of a device, such as a large scale integrated circuit (LSI), with increasing speed for processing a serial signal and for transmitting a serial signal at high speed.
The inventors of the present invention know that there is data compression technology in facsimile transmission or the like and encoding technology of bit information in error correction circuitry (ECC), as means for reducing the number of bits in transmission of information represented by a serial signal.
However, in the above-mentioned existing art, there is a problem of unnecessarily sending redundant information in the serial signal. Therefore, it is impossible to transmit the complete information.
In the above-mentioned means for reducing the number of bits, there is a problem that the data transmission speed is too slow.